Bodies
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: A bunch of extreme WWF superstars reveal why they act they way they do, and for who.. Mild to strong language at some parts, please read and review! 100% complete!


_I have the worst case of writers block right now!  So this is just a really short story to try and get my mind back on track w/ my stories!  OMG, how much did Wrestlemania kick ass last night???  Stephanie _FINALLY_ got Pedigreed!  I'm so glad HHH won the Undisputed Title!  Well, please read and review! ___

~Disclaimer:  I don't own anybody mentioned in the story.  They all belong to Vinnie.  "Bodies" belongs to Drowning Pool, or whoever wrote it.  (Don't yell at me, I don't know!)  The matches that are in here, I just made up for the sake of feeling like I have some power!

__

Jeff Hardy stood on top of the fifteen-foot ladder uncertainly as it swayed beneath him.  Adrenaline rushed through him as he heard the encouraging screams from the audience.  Hell yeah he'd pay for it later, but it was all worth it; everything was worth it for the fans.  He took a deep breath and spread his arms out as he executed a near perfect Swanton on top of Bubba-Ray and Edge.  All three of them crashed through the two tables and Jeff felt a searing pain through his whole body.  

The referees came over to see if they were all right and Jeff brushed them off as he hopped back up and into the ring to go help his brother.  Matt did the Twist-of-Fate on Bradshaw and motioned for Jeff to do another Swanton to finish it off.

_Another one?  _He thought to himself, cocking his head.  As if by reflex, he felt his feet start moving to the nearest turnbuckle and climb to the top.  _Look, I'm doing another one._  He saw Lita looking at him, pleading silently with him to get down and just pin him.  He didn't.  The screams from the fans got his heart racing again as he sprang off the top and twisted in mid-air.  As if in slow motion, he looked down and saw nothing but white mat.  _Oh shit._  

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor___

_Beaten why for  
Can't take much more___

_What?  These guys must think they're big men for making me bleed.  What?  Now I'm pissed off.___

Stone Cold Steve Austin glared at his opponent who was leaning against the ropes.  He ignored the blood that was dripping down in his face and started advancing on him.  _You're ass is mine Y2 Jackass._  He got him into the position for the Stunner and dropped him when he felt something make impact with the back of his head.  From on the ground he saw Kurt Angle standing above him, a 2x4 in his right hand, swinging it menacingly.  He braced himself as the wood came crashing down on his head and chest.  

The all too familiar "You Suck" chants were heard around the arena and Austin felt himself getting his second wind.  Okay, so maybe he couldn't do that fancy jumpy-up thing like the Rock could do, but he could look damn sadistic if he wanted to.  He crawled up, using the ropes for support, as Kurt and Jericho both had their backs turned to him.  He grabbed the chair that Jericho had disposed of early in the match and started towards the two.  He grinned in satisfaction as the metal made contact with Jericho's back with a sickening _thud_, sending him flying to the outside.  Kurt turned around in surprise and Austin kicked him in the stomach and Stunned him.  Kurt laid there in confusion as Austin kept bringing the chair down on him, each time punctuated by a "What?" from the audience.  He kicked him out of the ring and motioned for the beers to start coming.  

Austin touched the back of his head and brought his hand back covered in blood.  He wiped it on his shorts and climbed on the turnbuckles in celebration, his two favorite fingers in the air.

_One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give___

_He's a fucking maniac,_ Triple H thought as he saw the Rock come after him again with a sledgehammer.  _That's just wrong_.  He met the Rock with a boot to the face and they both fell to the mat.  The referee paced outside; this was a no disqualification match.  He clutched his knee in pain and struggled in his attempt to get up before the Rock did.  

Subconsciously, the King and JR could be heard saying how brave he was for going into a match like this and the audience was cheering for "the Game".  Well, it would alternate between cheers for him and cheers for the Rock.

Triple H reached over and picked up the sledgehammer that was thrown off to the side.  The Rock jumped over him to do the 'People's Elbow' and he caught him in the knee with the heavy metal tool.  The Rock did a complete flip in the air and he now grabbed a hold of his knee, his face contorting in pain.  _Just get up._  Triple H was telling himself forcefully.  _Get up; pull him up, and Pedigree him.  Then you'll be all set and you can go get some help for your knee._  Using the top rope, he pulled himself up and if he weren't in so much pain, would have smiled at the cheers he was getting from the fans.  He limped over to where the Rock was laying and pulled him up.  He set him up and slammed his face to the ground, his knees getting hit in the process.

_This is pathetic.  I can't even cover him!  _Triple H thought in panic.  He tried to even crawl over to where the Rock was unconscious, but his leg gave away from underneath him.  And they both laid in the ring feeling entirely hopeless; the fans screaming and waving their signs frantically all around them, as neither one of them could move.

_Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Push me again  
This is the end  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear___

As soon as Jeff opened his eyes, bright lights assaulted him.  He squinted and raised his hand to shield his eyes.  "Don't tell me I'm in Hell."  He mumbled.  Jeff heard somebody laughing to the right of him and he tried turning his neck to look at him or her, but stopped quickly due to a sharp pain.  He clenched his teeth together to stop form screaming in pain and saw Triple H lying in the bed that was next to his, a smile on his face.  "Oh I'd believe it now."

"Man, I hate you with a passion."  Edge muttered.  "What the fuck would ever possess you to jump off a Goddamn fifteen-foot ladder?!  You were trying to kill us both weren't you?"  He accused, motioning to Bubba Ray who was still asleep.  "Oh, I'm going to kick your ass as soon as we're out of here."

Triple H laughed again but was cut off by the Rock.  "What the hell, you think this is funny?  You want to mess up the Rock's leg so he's a damn gimp like you are?  Jesus you piss me off Hunter.  I swear to God you do.  If I could get out of this bed I would Rock-Bottom your ass so fast-"

"You all need to shut the fuck up because my pain killers are just starting to go into effect and y'all are flappin' your gums so I can't sleep a Goddamn wink."  Steve Austin growled, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at the other five guys that were accompanying him in the medical room backstage at Raw.

"I wasn't laughing at any of you guys."  Triple H said finally, after they were quiet for about five minutes.

The Rock glared at him.  "Then what the hell were you laughing about pretty boy?"

Triple H pushed the button next to his bed so more pain medication would go to his leg.  "I just think it's funny because we're all laying in here like fucking cripples, and yet, tomorrow we're going to go out and do it all over again.  Just because of the fans."  He added after everybody, save Steve Austin and Bubba Ray who were unconscious, contemplated what he said.

"Just for the fans."  Jeff repeated, fingering the silver Hardy Boyz pendent that was hanging around his neck.

_Let the bodies hit the floor.___

__

__

_~Okay, please read and review! I think that it helped me get over my writer's block!  I thought it was a good concept.  Hopefully you guys liked it too!~___


End file.
